<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Ivy's Boy by CynicalLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905274">Miss Ivy's Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion'>CynicalLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miss Ivy's Botany [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Rose Chronicles Dark AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Breathplay, Choking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Winters is the cashier of Miss Ivy's Botany and has a thing for some of Miss Ivy's regulars. When one of them catches him staring, Roy gets exactly what he's been wanting for awhile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Vincent/Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miss Ivy's Botany [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Ivy's Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The dub-con warning is, like, super extremely very loose. Roy is very happy about the situation he's in but Vincent is a bit forceful, so it could be taken as dubious consent. It isn't, but better safe than sorry. If pushy guys aren't your thing, you may not enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning in the downtown area of Silverstream where an unassuming plant shop sat just off the main shopping strip of the area. The shop, Miss Ivy's Botany, didn't see regular business and yet never had any trouble making the monthly rent payments for it's spot. This was because the owner, Miss Ivy Winters, didn't run her business quite as legitimately as was legal.</p><p>Miss Ivy grew all the regular sorts of plants one would expect to find in a plant shop, her specialty being, funnily enough, ivies, but she also grew less conventional plants in a sectioned off part of the shop. Every now and again, anyone from a shady character to a spiffy businessperson could be seen disappearing beyond a curtain in a doorway with Miss Ivy as her son, Roy Winters, manned the counter on the off chance that an actual customer came in.</p><p>These people left with anything from special herbs to special mushrooms and paid enough for those items for Miss Ivy to pay for the rent on her store as well as live quite comfortably in the upstairs area that acted as her and Roy's home. Roy knew about his mother's illegal dealings, having acted as her cashier since he was just a boy, but didn't care. Miss Ivy had plucked him off the street so many years ago and given him a home; they weren't blood, but Miss Ivy treated him like it and, though she had her quirks, Roy loved her like she was his birth mother.</p><p>Currently Miss Ivy was in the back with her most frequent customer, a very rich, very handsome, in Roy's opinion, man named Cyrus Fears. From what Roy had gathered from overhearing, eavesdropping, on Mr. Fears and his assistant's, a man named Vincent Laurence, also quite handsome, conversations, Mr. Fears owned a club of some sort. If the limo he always arrived in and the suits he was always wearing were any indication, the club Mr. Fears owned was very lucrative.</p><p>While Mr. Fears and his mother were in the back conducting business, Roy was up front manning the register and Vincent was waiting beside the curtain. Every now and again Roy would steal a glance at Vincent, having been attracted to him and his boss for as long as he'd known he liked men, older men specifically. As Vincent pulled out his phone, Roy took the opportunity to really feast his eyes on the well-dressed man with his subtly dangerous aura.</p><p>Feeling like he was being watched, Vincent glanced over just in time to catch Roy quickly averting his eyes. If the flush on his cheeks and embarrassed look on his face was any indication, Roy had been staring. "See something you like, kid?" Vincent asked, tucking his phone away and walking away from the curtain that led to the backroom before sliding behind the counter with Roy.</p><p>Eyes widening at Vincent suddenly being so close, Roy backed himself into the wall. "You aren't supposed to be back here, Mr. Laurence." He said softly, blush darkening as Vincent came closer, getting up in his bubble and blocking off any escape that didn't involve clambering unceremoniously over the counter.</p><p>"You gonna make me leave?" Vincent practically growled, smirking in clear pleasure at Roy's discomfort.</p><p>Gulping, Roy shook his head. "No, sir." He replied quietly, shrinking a bit as Vincent placed his hand on the wall beside his head and leaned forward.</p><p>"Now answer my question, kid. You were starin' at me. See somethin' you like?" Vincent repeated, drinking in how flustered Roy was becoming. He'd always had a feeling the kid was gay and the last few visits, no doubt because Roy had recently turned 20, the feeling had gotten stronger as he'd often catch him eyeing himself or his boss hungrily when they stopped by. Mr. Fears was going to be awhile in the back with Miss Ivy this time around and the shop seemed as dead as always, so it seemed like the perfect time to finally pick on Roy; he'd been dying to for awhile.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Roy answered softly, swallowing nervously as Vincent leaned in closer still and whispered in his ear.</p><p>"Why don't you get down on your knees and show me what exactly it is that you like." It wasn't a request so much as a demand but Vincent had the sneaking suspicion that that's what Roy was into, the younger man having "sub" written all over him.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Roy gasped, dropping the moment Vincent backed up enough to give him room. He quickly unzipped the older man's trousers and fished his cock out, on the verge of trembling with how excited he was. Vincent was going to be his very first and while he would've rather had Mr. Fears, he was still excited.</p><p>"Obedient little thing, aren't you?" Vincent chuckled, watching with a smug smirk as Roy pumped him a few times before giving the tip of his cock a long, slow lick. He groaned softly and buried his hand in Roy's hair, excited for Roy to get him in his mouth so he could take over and break the little slut in.</p><p>Smiling a little at the reaction he got from Vincent, Roy took the head in his mouth and started to lick and suck, planning on giving the tip special attention before moving on to the rest. His plans, however, were foiled as a steady pressure on the back of his head caused him to go forward prematurely. Roy cut his eyes up to look at Vincent and he realized he was going to be in for it when he caught a particular glint in the older man's eyes.</p><p>"Since you're Miss Ivy's kid, I'll tell you what," Vincent started, pushing Roy's head steadily until the tip of his cock pressed against the back of his throat and he felt the younger man gag lightly. "if I get too rough with you, tap my thigh twice and I'll let up a bit, kay?" He didn't wait for any kind of confirmation before pushing forward the rest of the way, driving his cock into Roy's throat until his lips were wrapped around the base. Roy gagged, of course, but so far he was taking it like a champ, not easing up on his suction or letting his teeth get out of control.</p><p>This wasn't what Roy had expected but he wasn't complaining, his cock rock hard in his jeans as Vincent started moving his head for him, setting a slow, deep pace. Vincent pulled Roy's head back so only the tip of his cock remained in his mouth and then drove forward slowly, burying his entire shaft in his face once more. This went on for several thrusts before Vincent started to pick up the pace and Roy moaned despite the battle he was raging against his gag reflex, his hands clenching in his lap, determined to take whatever Vincent gave him and not tap out.</p><p>"You like choking on that cock, huh, kid?" Vincent panted, watching Roy as his eyes teared up a bit from trying not to gag but his cheeks hollowed as he sucked harder. What a fucking trooper. "Good boy. Keep this up and I might just put in a good word for you with Mr. Fears. I've seen the way you look at him."</p><p>Flushing slightly at being busted but still more turned on than he'd ever been, Roy closed his eyes in an attempt to really focus on reigning in his gag reflex. It started to work right as the first drops of Vincent's pre-cum started smearing his tongue, his efforts for naught as Vincent sped up again, the change in rhythm throwing off Roy's newfound control. He choked some more but after a few thrusts, Vincent stopped moving his head, simply holding him there.</p><p>Suddenly becoming aware of the fact that he couldn't breathe, Roy realized Vincent was pinching his nose closed and his cock jerked. He didn't let up on sucking Vincent's cock even as he started to feel light-headed and it wasn't long before Vincent was groaning and shooting his load down Roy's throat. He bucked his hips a few times and then released Roy's nose, snickering as the younger man took in a deep breath.</p><p>Pulling back almost entirely, Vincent let the last few spurts of cum land on Roy's tongue and then pulled away entirely. He was quite pleased when Roy swallowed without having to be told and then reached up to put his cock away for him. "What a good little cock-slut." Vincent complimented, the curtain to the backroom shuffling as Mr. Fears and Miss Ivy returned. Vincent zipped his fly and quickly walked around the counter to relieve his boss of the case he was carrying.</p><p>Scrambling to his feet, Roy wiped his mouth and tried not to look at anyone. He didn't catch the glare Mr. Fears shot Vincent or the dismissive wave and light smile his mother gave both men. "Have a nice day Mr. Fears, Mr. Laurence." He muttered politely as the men reached the door.</p><p>"Come back soon." Miss Ivy called, waving happily at her best customer as he nodded at her.</p><p>"I will. Good day, Miss Ivy, Roy." Mr. Fears replied, leaving with his assistant.</p><p>Grinning broadly, Miss Ivy leaned her ample form over the counter and took in Roy's red face and tousled hair. "Well, well, someone was makin' friends." She said, laughing as Roy got even redder and rubbed his arm a bit.</p><p>"Sorry, m--"</p><p>"No, no, I ain't mad, darlin'!" Miss Ivy interrupted, coming around the counter to cup her son's cheeks and make him look at her. "S'far as I'm concerned, having an eager lil' cock slut to keep Vincent busy while Cyrus and I do business is a good thing."</p><p>Eyes widening in shock as his own mother called him a cock slut, Roy nodded a bit. "Oh. Well, okay." He muttered, relieved she wasn't mad but surprised that she was so okay with what she'd walked in on.</p><p>Smiling warmly, Miss Ivy lightly smacked both of Roy's cheeks a few times before releasing him. "That's m'boy." She said proudly, moving aside and popping Roy on the ass so hard he lurched forward in shock and a bit of pain. "Now go take care of that tent you're pitchin', I got the front while you're gone."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Roy squeaked, hurrying to the restroom and quickly closing the door behind him. He and Miss Ivy had never had the most healthy relationship, what with him being roped into her black market dealings from a young age, but she had never been quite so handsy with him. Brushing it off as his cock demanded attention, Roy dropped trou and got to work, images of Vincent and Mr. Fears dancing around in his head as he did so.</p><p>Up in the front of the shop, Miss Ivy was grinning to herself. She could stand to make a pretty penny off of Roy's newfound hunger if she could frame it right. Not prostitution, just another service we're offerin', she thought, drumming her fingers on the counter as she pondered. Best case scenario, she could convince Roy with the added bonus of him getting a cut of the income and worst case scenario, she'd have to do some clever manipulating. Roy was a good boy and she loved him, of course, but business came first and not even her own son would stand in the way of Miss Ivy's Botany being able to offer something more lucrative than the addictive plants she sold to people like Mr. Fears.</p><p>Meanwhile in a limousine heading away from the plant shop, Cyrus turned to Vincent. "Mind telling me what exactly I walked in on, Mr. Laurence?" He asked, face and tone calm enough for now.</p><p>"Miss Ivy's kid is a natural on his knees, boss." Vincent admitted, giving a shrug. "She didn't seem mad about it."</p><p>"No, she didn't." Cyrus admitted, turning his attention to the window and watching as downtown scrolled by leisurely. "Still, that was inappropriate and unprofessional."</p><p>"He'd like a piece of you too, boss." Vincent said, smirking lightly. "I've seen him eyeing you. He watches both of us when we're there, has for awhile."</p><p>Glancing at Vincent out of the corner of his eye, Cyrus hummed lightly and looked away. "In that case, I might have to try arranging something with Miss Ivy." He mumbled, getting his cell phone from his coat when it chimed. Cyrus' eyebrow raised and a slow smile spread across his lips as he read the message. "How silly of me, Miss Ivy is already on it."</p><p>Sighing, Vincent shook his head, smiling broadly. "Miss Ivy knows a good business opportunity when she sees one, she's a very clever woman that way."</p><p>"Indeed." Cyrus agreed, typing a response and leaning back in his seat with a new relaxation to his posture that let Vincent know that he was really and truly not in trouble. When his phone chimed again, Cyrus checked it and chuckled softly, tucking it away. "Looks like you and I will be going for more than plants next time we make a stop at Miss Ivy's." He announced, finally looking at his assistant and huffing in amusement at the eager look on his face.</p><p>"Can't wait, boss."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is so short! It hurts my soul to post something so short given I've been trying not to write anything under 20KB, but it seemed so complete just the way it was that I couldn't bear to add anything to it... Just as well, more of Miss Ivy and Roy to come eventually. Hopefully longer next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>